Thunderstorm
by dinochainsaw
Summary: Needless to say, it was a productive morning for Matthew Williams. In spite of a thunderstorm that had him cowering under his blanket, he'd managed to earn not only a delicious pancake, but a wonderful Prussian as well.


***DISCLAIMER: I am dinochainsawsimpalaisnotonfire on tumblr and this is the same fic I have posted on my blog. I decided it was time to post it on to . I was prompted by dreyling to write this. **

* * *

'_It's just a thunderstorm_.' Matthew thought as he wrapped himself in his Canadian flag print blanket. He was terrified of thunderstorms; especially the one currently rumbling in the sky. The blanket was a birthday gift from his good friend, Gilbert, so it slightly diminished his fear of the raging storm when he thought back to the moment Gilbert handed it to him. The two usually made pancakes with each other every Saturday morning. Unfortunately, because of the severe thunderstorm, they couldn't enjoy their usual breakfast with each other.

Or at least, that's what Matthew thought.

Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Shocked by the sudden chime ringing throughout the house, he slowly got up and reluctantly answered the door. He felt a mixture of happiness and worry as he laid eyes on a familiar head of white hair and blood red eyes.

"Got the pancake mix?" Gilbert asked nonchalantly, coming inside and leaning his black umbrella against the wall. He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, opening the pantry to search for maple syrup.

"What the hell, Gilbert?" Matthew pathetically attempted to yell(his voice's soft timbre wouldn't allow such a loud noise coming out of his mouth).

"What? You don't want me here?" Gilbert confusedly replied.

"It's not that I don't want you here," Matthew walked towards the German with a towel that he had lying on his couch(he never used it and, as a matter of fact, never knew why he had put it there) and wiped off the excess water on Gilbert's forehead. "It's that there's a freaking thunderstorm! What if you get sick?"

"I'm too awesome for sniffling and coughing." Gilbert answered as if it was obvious. "And it's just a little thunderstorm. Not anything too illness-inducing."

"B-but…" Matthew couldn't find the words that could properly express his worry for his friend's health. He realized that the situation would be worse if he sent Gilbert away; the storm had gotten even worse!

"Whatever. Let's make some pancakes, okay?" Matthew shrugged, grabbing the pancake mix, a spatula, a pan, a jug of water, and a measuring cup.

* * *

The two laughed as they (tried to)discreetly steal bits of the other's pancakes. Matthew was quite good at the little game they'd developed over the course of their Saturdays spent together. However, Gilbert was jealous of his naturally polished skill, so he grabbed Matthew's entire pancake and plopped it down on his own plate.

"What're you going to do now, Birdie?" Gilbert teasingly asked as held the plate in the air, hoping the pancake wouldn't slide off with all the syrup he'd drowned it in.

"Give me my pancake!" Matthew desperately reached for the plate, but unfortunately, Gilbert was taller than him.

He had no other choice.

It was a far exaggeration, and if Matthew were to be frank, he just wanted to kiss him. And besides, a kiss was long overdue for the two men. But Matthew didn't realize that until the moment it popped into his head.

Matthew pressed his pale pink lips against Gilbert's own. Much to the Canadian's surprise, the German kissed back. The two stood in an awkward position, Gilbert holding a plate of pancakes in the air while the other arm was wrapped around the Canadian's neck, Matthew uncomfortably leaning forward with no support from his hands; their tounges fighting against each other for dominance.

After Gilbert won the war raging inside their mouths, the two broke away and paused to breathe. Matthew, who was just adorable with that pink flush on his cheeks and panting hard, looked at the German with hopeful eyes. Gilbert set down his plate of pancakes and nodded, silently answering the Canadian's question.

Matthew happily hummed as he grabbed his fork and butter knife and tore into the fluffy pancake. Gilbert was blushing at the very thought of having kissed Matthew, and was doing his best to avoid eye contact with him. Matthew smirked victoriously as he continued to munch on his food.

He'd won not only an extremely delicious pancake, but a handsome Prussian as well.

Needless to say, it was quite a productive morning.

* * *

***A/N: I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long! But I'm back now, so don't worry. My next fic-which will be USUK-will be posted sometime after November 18th when I get a new laptop(for my birthday). I may post a Destiel fic that was posted onto my tumblr between now and then. But anyways, thank you for being patient with me, my lovely chainsaws. **


End file.
